Bandera
by Cess London
Summary: Bandera… ¿Qué se puede hacer con una bandera? Quizá es ahí es secreto de la amistad. Porque nadie…excepto el haría una bandera con su rostro y su nombre.  No es amorosa


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

Para el reto **"Primum" **del foro "The Ruins"

Bandera… ¿Qué se puede hacer con una bandera? Quizá es ahí es secreto de la amistad

* * *

><p><em><strong>BANDERA<strong>_

Su hombre es Hermione Granger y es una niña normal…o eso es lo que todo mundo quiere pensar. Creciendo en un mundo que no le pertenece, en aquel mundo que no la entiende, le dicen rara y la tratan como si fuera menos…¿Nadie puede entender que es diferente? A ella le gusta serlo, mas lista, más bonita, con un revuelto cabello café y aquellos grandes ojos. Con fracciones distinguidas y femeninas. Desde los once años posee lo que muchas personas desearían y buscan por años, la magia, aquella que solo es para unos cuantos afortunados.

Aquel día, ella trataba de hacer lo posible por ver bien a su mejor amigo, sabía que él no era el culpable de aquella terrible elección que le había tocado. Porque era el Niño que Vivió y solo por eso le tocaban las peores cosas. No, se negaba, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos por ver bien a la persona que más ha creído en ella desde el principio, la única persona que no la juzga, porque sabe lo que se siente que te señalen con el dedo. En dos mundos, en sus dos mundos, es extraña y despreciada.

Corre, la siguen, detente y piensa. Nunca se dejaría vencer, por que los comentarios de los demás no la dañan, pero… ¿Realmente queremos engañar a alguien? Si, a todos los que están alrededor a ella y al mundo queremos engañar con palabras y sonrisas vacías. No se puede. No se puede ir por ahí con una sonrisa eterna y fingiendo que todos estará bien porque aunque seamos optimistas sabemos que no del todo seremos felices.

Pasa sus manos por su rostro para tallarse los ojos que están hinchados y le duelen. Nunca para de llorar. Porque le duele lo que le dicen y le duele aun mas saber que es la verdad. ¿No te basta con ser una de las mejores brujas de todos los tiempos? La respuesta es; No. Ni siquiera le interesa que la llamen así por que su ego se va desgastando con cada palabra de desprecio.

Al ser Hermione Granger no le harán una bandera con su rostro. Es una Sangre Sucia, una Maldita Bruja, una Sabelotodo, porque es eso y más e inevitablemente ni ella misma puede negar que es aquello en los mundos en los que le toco vivir. Le gustaría cerrar los ojos y ser como todas las demás personas sin problemas y preocupaciones, pero, piensa durante unos minutos y se da cuenta que si no fuera aquella mujer rara no hubiese tenido la dicha de poder conocer a la persona más agradable del mundo. Su mejor amigo.

El mundo es cruel ¿Qué nadie te lo dijo Hermione? Pero que tus mejillas no se llenen de lágrimas al ver que te dan la espalda y te tratan mal. Tú sabes que eres especial, sabes que eres diferente y eso te hace única. No llores más Hermione Granger, no llores mas ya que te están viendo, te observan en la oscuridad y se acerca a ti para abrazarte fuertemente. Se acerca para apoyarte y estar a tu lado, porque el también es especial, nunca lo cambiarias por nadie y el no te cambiaria por nadie. Es una amistad única, el te admira tanto como tú lo admiras a él. No hay otra persona en el mundo que te quiera más que aquel chico de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda.

Te estrecha y te dice que todo va a estar bien, que nada te va a pasar, pero tú no temes por ti por quien temes es por él. Lo abrazas con fuerza y lloras aun mas con grandes y sonoros sollozos que se pueden escuchar en todo el Valle de Godric, te acercas a la tumba de los Potter y acaricias con suma suavidad aquella piedra, el te mira con los ojos cristalinos y te sientes culpable por qué no querías que se sintiera así. De verdad que no. Tomas su mano y dispones a llevarlos hacia otro lugar, eres una digna Gryffindor, tan valiente e inteligente. Lo sabes todo menos una cosa…

No sabes que solo hay una persona que haría una bandera con tu rostro y tu nombre. Aquella persona que te ha apoyado tanto: Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Se me ocurrió el fic, gracias al día de hoy en la escuela, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer un fic con la palabra Bandera. Hoy, estaba en la escuela como lo mencione antes y me paso algo que realmente valore pero como me lastimo. Ayer hice examen de Literatura y hoy nos entregaron las calificaciones resulto que fui la más alta del grupo y de hecho el mismo profesor dijo que no había visto un examen tan perfecto en sus años de profesor (tiene como 50 años) todos en ese momento me miraron con odio (excepto mis amigas que no dudaron en felicitarme) al salir de aquella clase me señalaron y me dijeron que era "rara" por el hecho de que me gustase mucho leer y estudiar. Me gusta aprender. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y corrí hacia el carro de mi mama subiéndome, me dijo que no iba a pasar nada, pero aun así me sentía horrible.<p>

Llegue de la escuela y me solté a llorar aun mas (se que le di demasiada importancia) prendí mi computadora y me imagine por un minuto lo que sentía Hermione al ser señalada como la Sangre Sucia y si en su mundo se enterarían de que fuera bruja cómo reaccionarían. Además en mi celular apareció la canción Bleeding Love de Leona Lewis y…Bueno aquí salió esto. Espero que les guste.

_**Travesura Realizada.**_


End file.
